villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lex Luthor (Arrowverse)/Synopsis
The story of the delusional mastermind Lex Luthor from the Arrowverse. Biography Origins Lex was born to Lionel and Lillian Luthor and hails from one of the most prestigious and wealthiest families in Metropolis. Even at a young age, he showed a high-level intellect which his mother saw him as a genius. When Lex was 7-years-old, his pet dog Ignatius was ill and needed to be put down. Although he wanted to be there, Lillian typically thought he was too sentimental and sent him on one of his father's business trip. Lionel introduced him to a woman, who was one of his affairs. Initially hating her, Lex learned to care for her and on the day Ignatius passed away, she comforted him. Therefore, Lex wished she was his mother instead, therefore possibly straining his relationship with Lillian. After Lionel sent this woman away due to being pregnant, it is possible that Lex developed a bad relationship with his father due to how much he cared for her. After the unnamed woman's death, her four-year-old daughter Lena was adopted into the family. Remembering her mother's kindness, Lex made her feel welcome when they first met and played chess in which she eventually won. During their childhood, they were very close. However, as he got older, Lex became more cold, power-hungry and delusional to the point of his relationship with his family becoming estranged. Due to his possible disdain for his parent's morals, Lex began to care little for his family name. When Lionel died, Lex inherited the family company, Luthor Corp. After this, he then hired Mercy Graves and her brother Otis as heads of his security. Lex's relationship with Mercy grew over time and eventually, she became his closest confidant and frequent dinner guest. At some point during his adulthood, Lex became partners-in-crime with Bruno Mannheim, who then laundered money through Luthor Corp. The center of their scheme was the parking lots, which Bruno purchased through a subsidiary he bought off Lex. However, when Lex came under investigation by the state, Bruno dumped him. According to Lena, Lex's relationship with Bruno was the real reason he went down the wrong path in his life. Rivalry with Superman Later on, Lex became best friends with Metropolis's Kryptonian superhero Superman and the two of them agreed to work together and try to prevent any future alien invasion threats. However, despite Superman's protests to the contrary, Lex's methods were far crueler. Eventually, after years of deceiving the Man of Steel about how he can still change his ways, Lex's true nature was revealed to him, which instantly set the two of them at odds with each other. Lex then came to the belief that Superman's presence was the cause of alien terrorism on Earth and thus declared war on the Man of Steel. Lex's obsession with defeating him also soon dissolved his relationship with Mercy. During his war with Superman, Lena grew concerned about Lex's well-being and tried to help him, but he ignored her and continued committing unspeakable crimes in the city. Amongst the crimes included triggering a fault line in California with an earthquake machine that Superman tended to, and another that involved Lex manufacturing and selling a series of battle armors he called "Lexosuits". He used these to gain the upper-hand on Man of Steel when in battle. Over the years, he built secret storage facilities around the world to house various arsenals of weapons to defeat Superman. Lex also converted his own cloaked mansion's basement into a bunker facility designed to protect him from any threats and only confided in Lena of its location. Lex also at some point injected himself with Kryptonite, hoping that it would keep Superman away from him. Then, a year before Supergirl's arrival, Lex kidnapped Lena and engulfed Earth's atmosphere under the presence of a Red Sun. While watching news of anarchy and destruction across the world, Lex believed that the world will thank him as he wants to prove that Superman is a false god that can bleed and how humanity was better off without him. He displayed his ego about he was the "man of tomorrow", not Superman. Eventually, the police arrived and arrested Lex. It is presumed that Superman removed the Red Sun and saved all life on Earth. Lex was finally defeated and his crimes exposed by Superman to the public, which resulted in the former being incarcerated and sentenced to Stryker's Island Penitentiary on 32 consecutive life terms. Mercy was a key witness in Lex's trial and betrayed him as she grew frustrated with his obsession with defeating Superman above anything else. Post-Incarceration After Lex was sent to prison for his crimes, Lena took over the company and planned to rename it as L-Corp and cut off all ties from his name. Enraged by this, Lex hired the assassin John Corben to kill her. However, this plan was thwarted by Superman and his cousin Supergirl. Even though he was in prison, Lex continued to operate in secret. He recruited Eve Teschmacher, a sycophant of his, to work for him, and frequently left the prison to train and befriend a doppelgänger of Kara Danvers (a.k.a. Supergirl). Lex formulated a plan to have Kaznia attack America, so he could foil the attack and be hailed as a hero. He had Otis recruit an anti-alien activist named Ben Lockwood as a patsy. Lex decided to remain in prison as it was the best alibi for him. He eventually took "Kara" to America to show it to her since she was curious about it and Kara. However, "Kara" showed up at L-Corp where Eve worked, prompting a panicked Eve to phone Lex, so he sent Eve and Otis to Kaznia where he had them kill a young boy named Mikhail that she had befriended. The plan backfired though when she went rogue and attacked a ship, forcing Lex to intervene and resulting in an argument between the two. Even with Lex still in prison, his crimes forever tainted his family's name as nobody trusted a Luthor again. This is evidenced by his mother losing her medical license without even being granted a hearing, and when Lena was accused of breaking her out of prison, nobody began to trust her instantly due to being her daughter. Following the defeat of Reign and Selena; Ben (as Agent Liberty) Otis, and Mercy (possibly unaware of her brother’s allegiance to Lex), stepped up and fulfilled Lex’s goal of causing chaos and division in America between humans and aliens. Otis and Mercy were supposedly killed, but Ben continued to work as Lex’s patsy, creating the Children of Liberty that continued even after Ben was defeated and incarcerated. The Red Daughter became ill, which angered and worried Lex. He and Eve went to Kaznia where they argued over the lack of results that Eve and Lena had produced with Harun-El, which was Black Kryptonite and the only thing that could cure her. Eve and Lex realized he would have to work with Lena, but Lex knew Lena would never work with him under normal circumstances, so he gave himself cancer by exposing himself to the Harun-El. He then contacted Lena through a hologram, and explained he was dying, successfully convincing her to work with him to save his life. Lex secretly started funding Lena's secret project to use the Harun-El to create an experimental drug and fulfilled his word to her that nobody else knows about it. Eventually, thanks to Lena tricking Lillian, Lex's partnership with Bruno and his involvement in the latter's money laundering business was exposed to the public and under investigation. During his incarceration, Lex deteriorated and was left in a critical state to the point where he couldn't even stand up. Six weeks later, Lex decided to speed up Lena's progress by having a still-alive Otis shoot James Olsen in his office. Return and Escape Following this, Lex was secretly furloughed to his cloaked mansion where Lena was waiting for him. Upon arriving, they bickered about his predicament and how he was behind the funding of her project. Eve Teschmacher then arrived and told Lena that Olsen was shot. When she returned, she asks for his expertise on Kryptonite so she can separate the superpower effects from the serum. He mocks her relationship with Olsen and how she never told him about their secret partnership. Nevertheless, he agrees to help her finish the serum to save him as well. Lex and Lena argued about their past partnerships and how she was driven to impress him. After he continued coughing up blood and assured her that he was never popular in prison, he explains that he was always proud of Lena and her intelligence. After Lena became uncertain of James' fate, Lex told him the story of his dog's passing and how he also met Lena's mother during one of his father's many affairs and that he was aware of Lena's true parentage. Eventually, the serum is complete and Lex tells her to go. Lex then secretly had the hospital's power cut off during Manchester Black's attack on the dam so it would force Lena to save James. After Olsen was cured, Lena confronted Lex that she figured out he was behind the power cut during his operation to force Lena to test the cure on him. He admitted that he was behind it but he then reveals that he had James shot so he would be placed in that predicament. Enraged, Lena declares that she won't give him the cure and he would die in prison. Lex then quickly reveals that he predicted this and that he already took the cure, revealing Otis was alive and that Eve was working for him the entire time. After having Eve lock up Lena, Lex uses the security measures to kill the authorities and escape in the helicopter with Otis. After Supergirl arrives, Lex was pleased to finally meet her. Lex jumped out of the helicopter, activated his exo-suit and flew away. Supergirl punched him out of the sky, destroying his armor in the progress. Super then knocked Lex away and went to hit him again, but Lex caught her first since the Harun-El had given him powers. He knocked Supergirl away and dragged the Daily Planet globe where he lifted and set it down on her to getaway. He then returned to Kaznia and performed a blood transfusion, transferring the Harun-El serum into Kara’s doppelgänger and saving her life. Some weeks later, Lena and Supergirl went to his cell at Stryker's Island Penitentiary to find evidence regarding his plans, triggering a secret alarm. Lex sent Otis to take care of them, however, when his henchman failed and the National Guard broke in to arrest the Girl of Steel as the Public Enemy No. 1, Lex called Otis via phone ordering him to enter his cell and detonate him to destroy all the evidence. He then had Eve rebuild Otis and resurrect him a second time as another Metallo. Succeeding With His Plan Later as Lex was working in his laboratory, Red Daughter arrived to tell him that Kara Danvers had escaped and she failed to kill her for him. However, he reassured her that she had not failed him, since she made her bleed and he knew that Kryptonite alone couldn't kill Supergirl, her heart could. He then ordered her to head to Kara's apartment and threaten to kill her mother, Eliza Danvers. Lex subsequently created a compact version of the Claymore satellite for his Lexosuit, powering it with energy extracted by the powers of all the aliens he kidnapped. As he experimented with alongside Eve, he successfully tested it on a random security officer. After Eve informs him that Lockwood has killed Otis, he orders his execution. He then asked Eve if she realized that the world was about to be theirs, prompting the girl to answer that she knew it and kissed him before leaving. Five hours later, Lex went to the White House and met his secret accomplice, President Baker, who got nervous about Kaznian forces gathering at the border. Lex reminded him that his entire political career wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him and told him to never doubt his plan. He then received a phone call from a Kaznian General and gave him the green light for the attack, wishing him good luck. However, as Kaznia began its invasion on U.S. soil, Lex attacked them immediately, using his Lexosuit to annihilate their forces single-handedly. After Red Daughter arrives and informs him of Supergirl's "death", Lex shot her in front of the cameras, making it appear as if he had murdered her, thus accomplishing his plan and prompting the media to acclaim him as a hero with a special broadcast held by the President. Afterward, Lex transported Red Daughter to Shelley Island and imprisoned her in an Amertek containment cell designed to extract energy from her alien powers and convert it into a power source for a bigger and more powerful version of Claymore. As she regained consciousness, Red Daughter claimed that she had trusted him, prompting Lex to mock her stating that she should have been either stupid or naive, since she had access to the Internet and thus all his personal history and should have known that defending Kaznia was not something he would have done and, especially, that he hated Kryptonians like her. As Red Daughter told Lex that he should have killed her, he left the room stating that he had bigger plans for her. Later on, Lex showed off various "proofs of magnanimity" including rebuilding and supplying energy to the houses that had been damaged by the Kaznian bombing, and the President announced his upcoming appointment to Secretary of the United States Department of Alien Affairs. Defeat and Death Lex settled at the Oval Office and summoned Lena and his mother for a private celebration, where he would get on to explain that his plans have been strategic to have their family's name rehabilitated and take their proper place in history by revolutionizing energy worldwide using aliens as batteries with his last discovery. When Lena stated how vile his plan was, Lex quoted responded that he "doesn't see why men shouldn't be cruel as nature", to which Lillian noted that he should not quote Adolf Hitler in public. After Lena pointed out how Superman would come back from Argo City to defeat him for supposedly killing Supergirl, Lex reveals that the first batch of depleted aliens would charge a satellite weapon to destroy both him and Argo City. Hearing this, Eve asked Lex to speak privately and expressed her concern about wasting an amount of energy that should've lasted for decades because of his obsession with killing Superman. However, he stated that they weren't partners due to him being in charge and that all victories need fireworks. After Lex returned, he brought champagne and proposed a toast to his victory, assuring his mother that unlike the tea she offered him, it doesn't contain poison. As Lena told Lex that the public would find out the truth and his commitment to genocide, he replied that the truth was meaningless since everyone believed he was Earth's savior due to their need of a human hero, claiming that facts are irrelevant as people don't read and even if they do, they don't think since he was the leader of the country. Following his toast to victory, Lex turned on a monitor and tried to activate the satellite but it doesn't fire just as Eve returns to inform him of a problem at Shelley Island. Infuriated, he donned his Lexosuit and heads off to deal with it personally. Upon arriving, Lex starts shooting the implant to stop the DEO team, only for him to be attacked by Supergirl and sent falling into a warehouse. Surprised, Lex commented on how she and Superman were similar as they kept returning no matter how many times he tries to kill them. They started fighting and, despite Supergirl wearing a protective suit, Lex bested her and poisoned her with Kryptonite. However, just as he was about to kill her with a final Kryptonite blast, a freed Red Daughter shielded Supergirl and died, merging back into Kara and giving her enough power to reject his next blast with her heat vision and send him flying. Although he managed to escape, his suit was badly damaged and eventually fell only to be caught by Supergirl. Refusing to be saved by a Kryptonian, he unhooked his gauntlet and let himself fall to the ground while the crowd cheered the superheroine after Lex's crimes were exposed to the public by a blog posted by Kara. Lex, however, used his teleportation device to escape his death to the cabin he and Lena loved when they were children. There, he was ambushed by Lena, who had removed his Harun-El powers from his system. Lex complimented her for having found his location and, as she pointed a gun at him, he arrogantly monologues that she wouldn't use it, only for her to surprise him by shooting him in the chest. On the verge of death, Lex accepts his fat with dignity as he tells Lena he was proud of her, admiring her abilities and that he had underestimated her all her life. He then shows her a video revealing that Kara Danvers as Supergirl and explains the fact that everyone in her life knew and kept that from her. Lex's last words to Lena before dying were that, unlike her, he hasn't lived like a fool and that she would have remained with no one and nothing. Crisis of 2019 Later on, Lex's body was visited and revived by the Monitor, who saw Lex and his intellect as having a crucial part to play in the upcoming Crisis and defeating the Anti-Monitor. Lex was left in the Monitor's realm with only intergalactic chess games to entertain himself, in which he always won. Eventually, Monitor returned and offered him the opportunity to finally become the hero he always thought he was. Though Lex claimed he always had been the hero, the Monitor's approach proved to be right and Lex happily agreed but first wanted to discuss his sister. After Earth-38 was destroyed despite the hero's best efforts, Monitor brought Lex onto Earth-74's Waverider, in which he was confronted by Kara. While Monitor claimed that even Lex had a part to play in stopping the Crisis, Kara refused to trust him and after she left, a nearby Kate Kane threatened Lex that if he died, he wouldn't be coming back the next time. Wanting to ensure that Superman won't exist on any Earth if the Multiverse survives, Lex stole the Book of Destiny to kill every one of them, which was secretly to Monitor's plan to find the one that was the Paragon of Truth. After going killing multiple Supermen, he arrived on Earth-167 (Smallville world) to kill Clark Kent. He spared and left him after becoming disappointed upon learning that he gave up his powers for a family. After arriving on Earth-96, he confronted Superman of that Earth (who was in fact the Paragon of Truth), who had already met his Superman, Lois Lane and Iris West. He then used the Book of Destiny to make the two Supermen fight in the hopes of killing one or both of them. However, he was knocked out by Lois and the fight was stopped, in which he was imprisoned on the Wavrider. As Kara intended to use the Book to restore the destroyed Earths, Lex laughed at the idea, only to be forced by Kate to reveal how to use it, in which it required immense focus and willpower to control it. In his case, his hatred for Superman. Later, as the rest of the Multiverse was destroyed along with anyone on the Waverider save for the Paragons who were sent to the Vanishing Point, Lex perished with them as well. However, he later returned and replaced Superman as a Paragon, revealing that he used the Book to rewrite reality. Now, he along with the other Paragons (Kara, Kate, Ryan Choi, Sara Lance, Barry Allen and J'onn J'onzz) are the only surviving inhabitants of the now-destroyed Multiverse. Category:Synopsis